If Things Couldn't Even Turn Worse
is the seventh episode of Survivor: Generations. Summary Previously on Survivor Because of Saweni having a lot of trouble getting along with each other, it looked like they were doomed for the upcoming challenge. This wasn't the case as odd one out Soundos managed to work her way through and win the challenge. Due to the curse, Baruto lost automatically same as Nanoko. Both tribes were sent to tribal council, where... surprise... happened drama once again. After a lot of whispering, eye rolls, more whispering and discussions, it was Lanton who got blindsided in an 6-5 vote due to Zayne flipping. After Tribal Council When everyone arrives back at camp at night, it looks like stuff gets easy. The moment Zayne leaves the group to get some sleep, Luna asks him why he flipped. Zayne says he felt on the bottom while Luna thinks that's bullshit. Luna makes an confessional saying that Zayne has crossed the line and showed zero loyalty. She is gonna avenge Lanton. Zahkira then gets kinda pissed at Zayne's attitude because he acts like it was normal to fuck up their game. Zahkira says that Zayne should take a seat and keep his mouth shut for the rest of the time. Zayne goes to sleep while Zahkira, Luna and Brandon talk. Brandon suggests to lose the next immunity challenge to vote out Zayne. Luna says they shouldn't but give it their all. Zayne won't get far in this game anyways. Zahkira and Brandon both agree with her. The three then go to sleep too. Twist Saweni arrives at the beach as first. Both Nanoko and Barotu arrive. Xanthea, Chip and Soundos look shocked when they realize Lanton got voted out. Jeff tells them to drop their buffs. Soundos screams the word merge. Jeff smiles and shakes his head. From three tribes to two tribes once again! Everyone looks tired of these swaps because the game is shaken up once again. Everyone follows the ritual, getting their buff and being placed in that tribe. The new tribes are; New Nanoko Tribe New Barotu Tribe The Challenge Instead of getting to know each other, the challenge starts already. Everyone quickly talks with each other to kinda get to know each other. Jeff then explains this challenge. Everyone will be dropped in the woods. They have all a gun with paint-balls. Your job is to shoot down all the players of the other tribe. Once you get hit, you're out. The tribe that has the last person or more standing will win immunity. Survivors ready? GO! After an hour of putting everyone on different places, the game starts. Darcy and Casey find each other very fast and promise not to take each other down. Casey sees Harry and quickly runs to him. She takes him to the other side of the woods while Darcy turns and sees Lewis aiming at her. After a apologize, he shoots Darcy. Zahkira gets the feeling by shooting on all trees. James Bond music is playing and Zahkira rolls over the ground jumps, points her gun at the camera but gets shot behind her by Pamela. She laughs and then gets shot by Xanthea who was watching her behind the tree. Both girls return to the beach where Darcy is sitting. They are followed by Hunter and Chip who apparently got shot too. Back to the forest, Luna and Brandon are running and are shooting around them. Luna hits Ruth while Brandon hits Zayne. Brandon shouts at Zayne that he did that for Lanton. Because of him shouting he gets shot by Lewis. Luna quickly jumps on the ground and hides. She points her gun at Lewis and shoots him. He compliments Luna about her strategy, having never ever seen it in the army. After some time, it's Luna, Xanthea and Alejandro vs. Soundos. Soundos feels like she can win this challenge again for her tribe. She is already on fire. She sees Xanthea walking and since she doesn't like Xanthea she's running to her to shoot her but she's hit first by Alejandro, meaning that Burato has won the immunity challenge. The survivors of the game run to the beach and hug each other. After the hugs, Jeff asks Luna how it feels to be finally immune after 18 days. Luna says it feels incredible. Nanoko looks dissapointed though. They have to vote someone out tonight. Barotu When Barotu arrives at camp, everyone feels very good. Xanthea and Zahkira talk a lot while Luna and Darcy catch up and Alejandro and Jace talk a lot too. Because everyone's in a good mood, there is literally no strategy talk. Until Luna and Zahkira decide to take a walk. Xanthea, Darcy, Alejandro, Brandon, Hunter and Jace all get together. Darcy tells them that Luna is a huge threat and she has played very hard since the first round. It's important for them to take her out. While everyone agrees, Brandon looks kinda worried. Luna is laying at the beach, enjoying the weather. Brandon sits next to her. He then tells her that the group decided to take her out. Luna isn't looking worried. She knows she isn't going home because she knows how to work on the newbies and Alejandro is with her. Brandon doubts that she gets the votes but he will trust her. Nanoko Unlike Barotu, Nanoko look very dissapointed. Casey says the tribe is cursed because last time she was on that tribe they kept losing. Chip thinks Lewis is against him and decides to get an conversation with him. The two guys talk a lot about their relationship in the game. Lewis says that he has no hard feelings and even when they had some misunderstandings, Lewis would love to work with Chip again. Casey and Pamela talk about who they should vote out. Pamela says that she has Soundos in her pocket and instead of taking her out, they need her on their side. Casey feels good with that. Pamela gets in Soundos while Casey gets Harry. The four decide to make an alliance. They decide who to take out. Pamela suggests to vote off Chip. Soundos feels really good with voting Chip. Harry is okay with that too while Casey feels like they should go for Lewis. Some hours pass. Lewis had some talks with Harry and Casey while Pamela talked a bit with Zayne and Ruth talked with Soundos. The targets are all over the place. When they're at campfire, ready to get one last meal before they head out to tribal council, Pamela stands up and asks who they should vote out. Everyone looks at each other. Pamela shrugs and says she wouldn't care about voting Zayne since she heard his name. Zayne looks surprised but he isn't the only one. Everyone looks surprised at Pamela for being so vocally. Pamela says that she rather has a clear target than being so sneaky. Zayne asks Pamela why he chose her and she says she doesn't care about him and hardly even like him. She looks at Lewis and Zayne notices that, knowing that Lewis was the one targeting him. He then stands up and calls out Lewis about having alliances with the players on Barotu. Lewis dodges Zayne's attack and recovers by saying it was him who flipped and took out Lanton. Ruth feels uncomfortable and says that she feels one of those two guys should go home. When everyone gets ready to go to tribal council, Lewis looks very scared. Tribal Council Everyone arrives at tribal council. Jeff asks the players some questions. He asks Zayne if he feels safe. He then says that once Pamela told him he was a target, everything went all over the place and Lewis was apparently targeting him. Lewis replies by saying that he was the one who flipped the round before and he can't be trusted. Pamela looks interested to the two arguing guys. Casey holds up her hand and says that if they keep arguing, they make it only even harder for themselves. Harry agrees and so do Chip and Soundos. Lewis looks surprised at how fast Chip agreed. He feels something is going wrong. Jeff then asks if they're ready to vote. Everyone votes calmly except for Soundos, who slipped and fell hard on her ass. Pamela had to keep in her laugh, same for Harry and Casey. Once Soundos sits down again, Jeff decides to read the votes. First vote... ... ... Lewis (Lewis looks dissapointed and grabs his bag) ... ... Zayne Zayne Zayne Zayne ... ... ... ... ... 9th person voted out of Survivor: Generations... ... Zayne (7-1)! Zayne looks very surprised. He gives the middle finger to the tribe and says they are all stupid players. Pamela responds by saying that they are at least still in the game and she hopes he misses his flight. Zayne keeps pointing his middle finger at her while she does the same to him. Soundos keeps laughing. Zayne's torch gets snuffed and he walks away. Pamela shouts at him to greet Lanton and his bestie Ophelia. Lewis smiles because he knows he made this move. Votes Lewis voted Zayne: "Payback. Karma is a bitch! I said that on live television, my granddaughter Emily must be proud! Wig off!!! Hahahaha. That's how they call it right?!" Casey voted Zayne: "Keep. Your. Mouth. Shut." Harry voted Zayne: "You get pissed over the little things. Pamela testing you out was hella fun. Good luck in life, my friend!" Pamela voted Zayne: "Oh you're so stupid, even more stupid than when Leo fucked his own game up in Africa. That says a lot. I hope you'll send me a nice card from your pre-jury trip once I return home with the million dollars, au revoire." Ruth voted Zayne: "I feel so bad about this but it had to be done or I was going home myself!" Chip voted Zayne: "Bye quee- king." Soundos voted Zayne: "Momma Duck feeds her children and sadly, you're not one of my children. So I need to feed you to them! Bye? BYE!" Zayne voted Lewis: "I hope this makes sure you ain't gonna ever throw mah name around again!" Final Words "Oh my lord, did they really take me out because of Lanton? If they did that they can already give the million dollars to Luna because they're all here to jump into her vagina and get a good place to go with her to the end and lose. They don't see it. Retards! Pamela? Biggest bitch ever. Lewis? He needs to SHUT THE FUCK UP about his stupid military/war stuff because it gets ANNOYING. Ruth? Uhm... social game? And what the hell the others are irrelevant. Casey and Harry are shitty. I'm done, literally... I'm so DONE." - Zayne, 16th Place